


[Podfic] It's Quiet (In Montreal)

by Elle_Nahiara



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Multi, Podfic, Polyamory, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 21:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10908234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_Nahiara/pseuds/Elle_Nahiara
Summary: Seung-gil, JJ and Isabella have a polyamorous relationship. It goes badly in unexpected ways.¨[Podfic Version]





	1. The Sound

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It's Quiet (In Montreal)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10188806) by [Elle_Nahiara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_Nahiara/pseuds/Elle_Nahiara). 



> So I decided to make a podfic of my own fic because I've wanted to make podfic for a while but don't dare do it with someone else's work. 
> 
> I recommend listening to this while reading the fic because at times I have a bit of a weird pronunciation (bilingual problems, I guess), so... [ here is the text ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10188806). Also, I used some audio bits from [here](http://www.freesfx.co.uk)

**Listen**  


 

**Text:** [It's Quiet (In Montreal) - Chapter 1: The Sound](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10188806)

**Length:** 23 minutes

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/?hk8dv8u3jfnt151)


	2. The Silence

**Listen**  


 

**Text:** [It's Quiet (In Montreal) - Chapter 2: The Silence](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10188806)

**Length:** 22 minutes

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/?qu8qzqsibwws2v5)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there it goes. Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on my [tumblr](http://aheartfullofyoi.tumblr.com)! I'd love you forever!


End file.
